


Returning Home

by IngridAnne24



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes home from Los Angeles and has a serious talk with Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much what I want to happen after the Angie dream Peggy's gonna have. I'm sure it won't be, but it is questionable why Angie would be the one to appear to Peggy and it makes me happy.
> 
> Guys, watch Agent Carter on Tuesday's or on Hulu or OnDemand. It needs more viewers. Spread the word!

Getting used to being in the mansion by herself took a while. Sometimes she had her family over (which Angie had to repeatedly explain to them how she got to live in the mansion, while she barely understood herself) or sometimes she would have the girls from the Griffith over. But most of the time she was alone.

She had taken to playing music loudly or talking to herself, just to fill the silence. She didn't find either that unusual, since she often talked to herself.

Peggy hadn't called in awhile, and while Angie couldn't help but worry, she figured someone—perhaps Jarvis—would call her if something did. She debated calling Peggy a few times, but if Peggy's schedule was anything like the one she had in New York, Angie had no idea when Peggy would actually be home or out somewhere.

To take her mind off that, Angie picked up some extra shifts, tried to find as many auditions as she could, and actually started reading a lot; the library was huge and had so, so many books Angie hadn't even heard of. A lot of the heroes and heroines reminded her of Peggy; fierce, strong, and always so determined to prove themselves. She would often fall asleep in bed or on the couch, imagining Peggy as the protagonist in the book.

Peggy. She had really tried to forget her brunette British friend. Well, forget was a strong word. She never wanted to forget Peggy, but she wanted to try to not think about her so much, because the first week Peggy was gone Angie's thoughts were mostly filled with Peggy Carter. It was sort of aggravating.

Now, it was about fifty percent of the time. 

Angie had sort of given up on seeing Peggy anytime soon. Maybe Peggy decided she like Los Angeles more, maybe she found a better job, maybe she was settling down with a man she met there.

Angie had given up until one dreary morning. She had just gotten home after a night shift and she was exhausted. She flopped down down on the couch, wrapped a blanket around herself, and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because the sound of the door being knocked on startled and confused her. Angie stared at the door until she heard the knocking again.

Blanket wrapped her shoulders, she quietly made her way over to the door. She expected a salesman or someone from a religious organization, but instead she found a tired but smiling Peggy Carter.

“Peggy,” Angie whispered, staring at her friend. “What...”

“Oh, Angie, I'm so sorry,” Peggy said, her bottom lip quivering.

“Pegs, are you okay?” Angie asked once she got over the shock of seeing Peggy.

A quick smile flashed on Peggy's face. “I'm fine. May I come in?”

“Of course, it's your apartment, too,” Angie said, standing aside for Peggy.

After Angie got some tea put out, they settled down on the couch and Peggy started telling her what happened.

“I can't tell you how, but I was knocked out,” Peggy held up her hand when she saw Angie was about to remark on that, “I was knocked out and I had the most bizarre dream. You were there.”

Angie swallowed. “I was there?” Peggy nodded.

“You were dancing, and there was other people dancing. You told me something. You told me some wonderful things.”

Angie was both captivated by this and confused. Peggy was being vague again, but the way she was talking about it, well, was drawing Angie in. Peggy's eyes were darting around, like she was overwhelmed by something.

Peggy took a sip of tea before continuing. “You gave me wonderful advice. I had faced some challenges in Los Angeles, and I was starting to feel stuck, but you—well, this dream version of you—gave me just the advice I needed. Accompanied by some singing and dancing.”

Angie reached out to put her hand on Peggy's arm, but withdrew. She smiled, though. “I'm glad I could help.”

“It was a dream, but it felt like you had actually said these words to me. It made me realize something.”

There was a pause and Angie stared at Peggy's face while she waited. Peggy stared off somewhere.

“It made me realize how important you are to me. I had many amazing people with me in Los Angeles; Mr. Jarvis, Mrs. Jarvis, Daniel, Jason... But none of them were you, Angie.”

Peggy looked on the verge of tears, but Angie was literally in tears. She hastily wiped at her face, but Peggy reached up and wiped a tear from Angie's cheek.

“I'm sorry for leaving, My Dear. I had...”

“English, you had your job. I understand,” Angie quickly said. She did understand, for the most part.

“Yes, and I accomplished some amazing things while I was there and I don't regret that, but there are plenty of other things I regret.”

Curiosity piqued, Angie asked, “what else do you regret?”

For a moment, Angie thought Peggy wasn't going to answer her, but Peggy sighed heavily and said, “Have you ever been in a love triangle?”

Angie nodded. “It's been a while, but there were these two guys in high school who were sweet on me. The poor fools literally fought over me. They were cute, but I wasn't attracted to them,” she said, then dread spread through her body. “Why?”

“This happened to me while I was there. A coworker and another gentleman I was working with. I won't pretend I didn't have feelings for them, but there was something missing. I care deeply for them, perhaps even loved them, but I wasn't in love with them.”

Angie had to force herself to keep eye contact with Peggy, because this whole conversation was making her heart beat too fast and she wanted to look away.

“So then what?” Angie asked.

“I had to turn them down. I finished my mission, said goodbye to Jason, and came back here. I expect I will see Daniel again soon, but hopefully it will not be awkward.”

“Did you kiss them?” Angie asked before she could stop herself.

The look in Peggy's eyes told Angie the answer before she said anything. “I kissed Jason twice. Well, he kissed me the second time. I almost kissed Daniel.”

Angie's jaw clenched. Peggy must have noticed because she gripped Angie's hand.

“I'm sorry.”

“What're you sorry for?” Angie asked, her eyes now staring at their hands.

“You know what. Angie, I know how you feel, or felt, about me. I thought about you everytime I felt something for Daniel or Jason. I felt guilty. I thought, 'what would Angie say? Would this upset Angie?'”

Angie's body twitched and she pulled her hand away from Peggy. “I don't know what you mean.”

“You spoke about me like I was the most wonderful person. You know who also said these things? The men pining for me. Perhaps I didn't notice because I don't have a lot of female friends, so I thought this was how women spoke to each other. Women support each other, but not the way you supported me.”

Angie tried to say, “you're being ridiculous,” but her voice caught. She knew Peggy was staring at her, but she couldn't meet her eye. Peggy really was smart.

“Say whatever you need to say, Angie,” Peggy said gently.

Angie didn't say anything for a full ten seconds, then it all came up. “You left. You left and I love you. You left and I hated you and I loved you. I still love you.”

Angie had stood up when she began speaking and stared directly into Peggy's brown eyes. She gestured wildly. Peggy looked mostly unfazed until Angie added the 'I hated you' part.

“I understood why you left and I told myself over and over, but you left! You went to Los Angeles and didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. I know your job is a big secret, but you know I know how to stay out of the way. It would've been better than staying here by myself.” Angie wasn't crying, but she could feel it below the surface, rising up almost as fast as her anger.

“I wish you had told me,” Peggy said patiently.

“What would I've said? I felt terrible for feeling this way because I felt selfish. You had to go, and I really did understand why, and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel obligated to come back because of me.”

Peggy stood up, but didn't touch Angie. “You shouldn't feel guilty. I don't know if I would have come back if you said this, honestly. Not because I wouldn't feel it was important, but I do often put work ahead of others. May I hug you?”

When Angie nodded, Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie. Angie almost laughed because Peggy wasn't the best hugger; she was stiff and seemed hesitant to let her upper body touch Angie's. But, nonetheless, her hug was comforting and Angie could feel the anger slowly melt away.

“I'm sorry,” Peggy whispered in Angie's ear. 

“Don't be,” Angie responded. 

They stood like that for a couple minutes, the only sound was the sound of rain hitting the windows. Peggy pulled back first, but didn't go far; she put a hand on Angie's cheek and placed a soft kiss on Angie's lips. Angie returned the kiss immediately, hungrily. Her hand buried itself into Peggy's thick, dark hair. When she pulled back, Peggy's lipstick was smeared. Angie laughed.

“This is so strange,” she muttered.

“I'm sorry,” Peggy said, laughing.

“No, no,” Angie said, shaking her head, “I mean, I've thought about this before. I tried not to, but you know me, can't control my own head sometimes. But now...”

The smile that spread on Peggy's face warmed Angie's heart. 

“If I ever have to take an assignment somewhere else, for too long, you're coming with me,” Peggy promised.

“Deal.”

Angie kissed Peggy this time and moved her hands down Peggy's side. They rested near Peggy's stomach and apparently squeezed too hard on Peggy's left side, because she noticeably winced.

“Pegs, jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't know I squeezed that hard.”

“No,” Peggy said, shaking her head. She swallowed before speaking. “An injury.”

Peggy carefully undid her shirt and showed Angie the wound on her stomach. Angie sucked air through her teeth.

“Shit, English, what'd you do?”

“Uh, impaled. On rebar,” she said, rather too calmly. Angie gaped at her. “It's healed quite a bit.”

She turned and showed the wound on her back. “It was a clean wound. Went straight through.”

Angie almost touched it, but held her hand back. “I'm sorry that happened, Pegs.”

“It was no picnic, I will admit, but an occupational hazard. It just required some stitches. It missed any organs.”

Angie made Peggy sit back down on the couch. This was a good reason Peggy was usually mysterious about her work, because knowing about this made Angie feel very anxious.

“It's fine, Angie,” Peggy said, studying Angie's face. She gripped Angie's knee. “Now I can relax for a little bit.”

“Yeah, I'd like to see you relax,” Angie snorted. “I'm not even sure you sleep.”

Peggy laughed softly. “I do sleep. In fact, I'd like to sleep now. I took a red-eye to get back here and I'm rather tired.”

“On the couch, or...”

“On one of the beds, if that's alright? Your bed?”

Despite trying not to, Angie blushed. She could feel it in her cheeks, on her neck, and up on her ears. Peggy must have saw this because she smiled.

“You don't have to sleep, Angie,” she said.

“I actually just got off a long shift, so I'd like to sleep, too,” Angie replied, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Peggy's eyebrow quirked. Then she stood up, offering her hand to Angie, who took it and stood up. Peggy held Angie's hand tightly while they walked to Angie's room and to her bed. Peggy got in first, lying down so she was on her right side. Angie lied down so she could face Peggy.

“Sleep well, darling,” Peggy said quietly.

“You too, English.”

They didn't sleep at first, but instead stared at each other for a while. At some point Peggy grasped Angie's hand and rubbed her thumb over the top of it. At this point Peggy yawned and her eyes fluttered closed. Angie moved closer so their foreheads touched.

Just as Angie was falling asleep, she heard Peggy mumble something: “I love you too, Angie.”


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their big talk, Peggy and Angie share a more special, intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pure smut because why not?
> 
> I considered editing the first chapter to fit in with the actual dream sequence, and while I may do that at some point, I'll leave it alone for now.
> 
> Having Angie back for even a little bit was great. Come back!
> 
> #cartinelli lol

Waking up was a slow process, because, while she forgot a moment why, Angie felt unbelievably happy. She felt warm and comfortable and completely at piece. When she reached her hand out—eyes still closed—she felt a warm body next to her. Peggy. So it wasn't a dream. She opened her eyes to find a beautiful Peggy Carter staring at her. 

“I was wondering when you would wake up, darling,” Peggy whispered, her voice scratchy from sleep. “You've been moving around and sighing for a while.”

“Watching me sleep, huh, English?”

“I couldn't help it. When I woke up, you looked so pretty and peaceful. Despite the snoring.”

Angie almost said she didn't snore, but she knew that was a lie. She knew she snored. Her mom told her all the time.

Peggy slid closer to Angie, the tip of her nose touching Angie's. She stayed there for a moment before putting her hand behind Angie's neck and kissing her. Slow, gentle, and wonderful was how Angie described the kiss. There was no urgency to it, it was just, a sweet moment. At first. Then, Angie felt something take over and she bit down on Peggy's bottom lip. Peggy's head jerked back, but she looked more pleasantly surprised than anything.

“Are we moving too slowly, Angie?” She asked, her eyebrows arched up.

“No, it's just... Sorry, Pegs, couldn't help it,” Angie admitted.

Peggy moved towards Angie again and went in for a deeper kiss. When Angie felt a tongue slip past her lips and slide against her own. She felt like Peggy was trying to suck Angie into her mouth, the way she was enveloping her mouth over Angie's. Angie wasn't complaining in the least because she had thought about this moment way too much.

They had fallen asleep in their regular clothes, so they had to work on getting all that off. Because Angie really wanted all that off, and she assumed Peggy did too, judging by the way Peggy had flipped herself onto Angie and was deftly undoing Angie's waitress uniform. In between each button she undid, she bent down and planted a quick peck on Angie's lips.

Angie was so entranced with watching Peggy do her work, she almost forgot she probably should do the same for Peggy. So, she started doing just that. Peggy's shirt, though, had no buttons.

“Uh, Pegs, what about your shirt?” Angie pointed out.

“Oh, you're right. Here,” Peggy grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Now a shirtless, bra'd, Peggy Carter sat on Angie's legs. Angie ran her hands up Peggy's muscled stomach, up to her breasts. Peggy watched her, then reached back to undo her bra. Angie caught it and tossed it away. She felt like a pervert the way she was staring at Peggy's wonderful chest, but they were right in front of her face.

“Oh, Peggy,” she gasped. Her hands slid up the underside of those breasts, then ran over the nipples, palming them gently.

When she looked back up at Peggy's face, she met Peggy's dark eyes. 

“This is a weird moment, Pegs,” Angie said. “I've thought about this moment too many times than I wanna' say, and now...”

“How many times, Angie?” Peggy asked, smirking coyly.

A blush rose in Angie's cheeks. “Well...”

Peggy bent down to lean next to Angie's ear. “How many times? What do you think about?” She whispered.

Angie realized what Peggy was doing and the blush spread. Despite her tough talk, dirty talk always flustered Angie. Not that she didn't like it—she did—but tended to get embarrassed. Especially when someone as gorgeous as Peggy was staring at her like that, and that accent was too much. And Angie didn't even know Peggy liked to talk dirty.

“I, uh, thought about you a lot,” Angie stuttered out after probably too long. “I thought about you kissing me.”

Peggy placed her hands right at Angie's jawline, lean over, and kissed her slowly. When she sat back up she asked, “like that?”

Angie nodded. “And what else?” Peggy asked.

Angie thought back to what she had thought about. Most of the time it was thoughts of Peggy's lovely smile, her dark eyes, her irresistible accent. Innocent thoughts. However, sometimes, when Angie was alone in bed at night, her thoughts drifted to Peggy on top of her—just like she was right now. Angie imagined her own hand as Peggy's.

“Angie, are you okay?” Peggy asked, her hand brushing over Angie's cheek. “Your face is so red right now. I didn't mean to embarrass you; I just thought I would try talking like that.”

Angie choked out a laugh. “I just feel all, ya' know, when someone tries the dirty talk.”

Peggy looked at her weird. “Do people try the dirty talk often with you, Angela?”

“No! No, Pegs, I meant...” What did she mean? She's actually had one man try the dirty talk; it didn't go well. “Did you just get jealous, English?”

It was Peggy's turn to blush. “No, of course not. I don't get jealous.”

Angie snorted. “Bullshit.”

Peggy inclined her head, but she didn't argue. Angie ran her hands up Peggy's thighs and Peggy's normally sharp eyes, were now half-lidded as she watched Angie's hands.

“I could try the dirty talk, if you want, English,” Angie said. “Um, I wanna'... put my hands on your...”

Angie trailed off. Peggy was staring down at her, but her expression softened when Angie became visibly flustered.

“It's okay, Angie. It really is. I don't want you to be embarrassed.”

This was dumb. She was Angie Martinelli. She should be able to do this. So, she sat up suddenly, her eyes in line with Peggy's.

“I want to slide my hands up your thighs, grip your hips, touch you all over, make you beg,” Angie growled. She wasn't sure how effective that was because she couldn't read Peggy's expression. Her eyebrows were raised, her eyes were wide, and she wasn't smiling. “...Was that too much?”

She saw Peggy swallow. “No, darling, that was perfect.”

Peggy captured Angie's lips with her own, sucking gently on her bottom lip. She moved from Angie's lip, to the corner of Angie's mouth, her cheek, down to her chin, her neck. Peggy pulled Angie's top open and dove forward, pressing her mouth against Angie's chest. Angie moved one hand to Peggy's back—her other hand still on one of Peggy's thighs—and ran a finger up Peggy's spine.

Angie didn't notice Peggy had removed her bra until she felt a mouth on her breast—on the nipple, to be precise—and suckle gently. Angie could only see the top of Peggy's head, but she watched that head so intently, and she focused on the small waves of pleasure traveling up her spine.

“You're so good at this. Why're you so good at this?” Angie was nervous about asking that, but she really wanted to know.

Peggy came back up and smiled. “I know what women like, Angie, because I am a woman. I know what I like.”

“Not 'cause you've done this with another woman before?”

“Now who's jealous?” Peggy teased. “No, I have not. I have never done this with another woman. It just seems like common sense.”

“We're not even at the main event yet.”

After a brief pause, Peggy laughed, loudly. “The main event? Oh my goodness, Angie.”

Angie merely smiled meekly, while Peggy continued. “We can get to the 'main event' if you wish.”

“Well, I didn't wanna' assume that was where this was going,” Angie shrugged.

“You weren't sure that my toplessness and the fact I am straddling you was going to lead to sex?” Peggy asked calmly.

“I was pretty sure, but I didn't wanna' assume,” Angie answered, equally calm.

“I was planning on sex.”

Angie's heart was racing, but she put her acting skills to use and pretended she was cool with it either way. “Well, then, that's fine, too.”

Peggy took this as a cue and got her hands under the hem of Angie's skirt, pulling it up her legs and onto her hips. The pantyhose came next, sliding off Angie's legs quicker than Angie could process it. Angie, who was trying very hard to not get distracted by Peggy's fast hands, did a similar thing with Peggy's slacks. Peggy, though, had to help Angie with that because she was sitting on Angie at the moment.

Soon, Peggy sat in just her underpants, while Angie was in a bra and underpants. None of those lasted long, either, as both women grabbed the others undergarments (underpants first) and slid them off.

Angie was now very much aware of the naked Peggy sitting on her legs.

“Wow, English, you're so...” Angie, who was lying on her back again, ran her hands up Peggy's side. She got a good look at Peggy's injury now. It was red, with stitches sticking out, but clearly healing. “Is it hurting?”

Peggy looked down at her stomach. “No, not right now. It doesn't hurt much anymore.”

Angie leaned forward to kiss Peggy's stomach, just next to the wound. Peggy's strong fingers curled into Angie's curly hair, gently massaging her skull.

“I'm sorry I said I hated you, Pegs. I didn't mean it,” Angie whispered into Peggy's abdomen.

“Darling,” Peggy put her hand under Angie's chin and made her look up. “It's alright. I understand why you hated me.”

“But I didn't hate you, I was just angry. I just... hated the way you made me feel,” Angie said. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and while she tried to hold them back, they started slipping down her cheeks. Peggy wiped them away with her finger. “I could never hate you, Peggy. Ever.”

Peggy kissed Angie on the tip of her nose, then on the lips. “Perhaps, but I want you to be honest with me, okay? Don't hold things back?”

“Okay, English.”

“I don't want you to hold back,” Peggy repeated.

“I just said okay, Pegs, why--” Then she saw the look in Peggy's eyes. That dark stare again. “Oh.”

Peggy's hand moved between them, between Angie's legs. Her touch was light at first, just a quick upward flick with one finger, then another, and another. Then she added pressure, while her pinky gently slid into Angie.

Angie stared into Peggy's eyes the whole time, even when she jerked slightly with each feather-light touch. Peggy smiled each time Angie moved.

“How is that?” Peggy asked, her voice huskier. 

“You know how it is. Lift your hips.” 

Peggy did as she was told and Angie slipped her hand underneath Peggy's hips, easily plunging two fingers right into Peggy. Angie's thumb pressed and circled around against her clitoris. The low moan that came from Peggy was so deeply primal, it spurred Angie on. Peggy kept her own movements up, now using two hands. 

Angie had sat up again and pressed herself against Peggy. With each stroke onto Peggy, she could feel each sharp breath Peggy took, could feel Peggy's breasts heave against her own.

Peggy's fingers were moving too fast, that Angie didn't think she could hold off much longer.

“Pegs, Pegs, I think you need to slow down,” Angie gasped, using her other hand to take Peggy's arm. 

Peggy laughed. “Sorry, dear. I got a little caught up.”

“No, I mean, you can keep doing that, but if you go that fast this is gonna' be over real soon. At least for me.”

Something mischievous flashed across Peggy's face. “Oh?”

“...Yeah.”

Angie had kept her finger moving in lazy circles during the whole conversation, but Peggy had stopped entirely. Until Angie's admission. Now, Peggy picked up her pace again. The hand Angie wasn't using to touch Peggy snaked around Peggy's back and gripped her tight, muscled back. Peggy was purposely messing with Angie—Angie was not complaining—so Angie decided to try to fight back. Her idea of fighting back, in this instance, was to match Peggy's speed.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending how she looked at it) for Angie, Peggy's strong fingers were too much. It built like fire in her belly and spread through her body Her fingernails bit into Peggy's back and her hips tried to buck up, but were held down by Peggy sitting on her legs. Using the hand on Peggy's back to hold herself up, she leaned against Peggy, gasping.

“Jeez Louise...” Angie mumbled into Peggy's ear. 

“You're welcome,” was Peggy's amused response.

It took Angie a couple seconds to regain any proper brain activity and remember what she was doing. Her hand was still between Peggy's legs, but it had stopped moving while she was in the throes of climax. That wasn't fair to Peggy. So, she crooked her finger and picked up the pace again. Peggy was very responsive; rocking and thrusting her hips against Angie's legs. Angie considered trying to tease Peggy, but Peggy had seemed so gun ho about getting Angie there, Angie decided it was only fair to do the same for Peggy.

Peggy was louder than Angie expected. Her hands were now gripping Angie's hips and her fingers dug in hard. After a minute or so of long, low moan and tensing up, Peggy fell backwards onto Angie's legs.

“Bloody Hell, Angie...” Peggy gasped, an arm swung over her eyes.

Angie fell a swell of pride of being able to make Peggy look like that. “Was it that good?”

“It was.”

Peggy peeked at Angie from under her arm and smiled. “It was very good.”

“C'mere,” Angie said, pulling Peggy back up. Peggy kissed Angie, deeply, before she slid off Angie's legs.

“I thought you'd like the feeling back in your legs,” she said.

“Ah, they're fine,” Angie scoffed. But now that Peggy mentioned it, her legs were a little numb. She didn't really care, though.

Peggy sat up, leaning on her knees, and side-glanced at Angie. “What's the plan for today?”

“I'm starving,” Angie said.

“I am, too,” Peggy agreed. “And after breakfast?”

“Whatever you want.”

There was that smirk again, and Angie wondered what else Peggy had in mind. She had a feeling it had something to do with what they just did.

It did.


End file.
